Stride Bonus
]]__NOEDITSECTION__ "Stride Bonus" (ストライドボーナス Sutoraido Bōnasu) is an official term introduced in G Trial Deck 1: Awakening of the Interdimensional Dragon and G Trial Deck 2: Divine Swordsman of the Shiny Star, which refers to grade 3 cards with an ability that only activates when a G unit Stride on top (paying any cost required). Stride Bonus can be viewed as a Break Ride variant for G units, with the main difference being that it can be used each turn as long as the unit is face up on the vanguard circle. Cards with Stride Bonus have at least one additional ability (usually Generation Break), so they can function as a regular grade 3 vanguard when the player can't Stride. Starting from G Legend Deck 1: The Dark "Ren Suzugamori", there are certain Stride Bonus that only activate when a specified G unit or type of G unit Strides. List of Stride Bonus Cards Angel Feather *Black Shiver, Gavrail Aqua Force *Blue Wave Dragon, Anger-boil Dragon (Blue Wave Marshal Dragon, Tetra-boil Dragon) *Blue Wave Marine General, Iason (Blue Wave) *One Who Surpasses the Storm, Thavas Bermuda Triangle *Cheerfully Etoile, Olyvia (School Etoile, Olyvia) *Chouchou Debut Stage, Tirua *Full Bright Wish, Shizuku *Miracle Voice, Lauris *Wonderful Voice, Lauris Dark Irregulars *Amon's Eye, Agares (Amon) *One Who Scatters Sin, Scharhrot *Scharhrot Vampir Dimension Police *Bravest Rush, Grandgallop *Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop Gear Chronicle *Chronojet Dragon *Chronojet Dragon G (Gear Dragon/Zodiac Time Beast) *Divergence Dragon *Ephemeral Wand Dragon (Chronoscommand) *Pulsar, Drastic Colossus *Reform-calling Gear Eagle (Chronoscommand) *Steam Fighter, Balih Genesis *Mythic Beast, Fenrir *Prime Beauty, Amaruda *Regalia of the Present Age, Verthandi (Regalia) Gold Paladin *Golden Holy Sword, Gurguit *Sunrise Ray Knight, Gurguit Granblue *Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose *Vampire Princess of Starlight, Nightrose Great Nature *Famous Professor, Bigbelly *Teacher's Cane of Affection, Bigbelly Kagerō *Dragonic Blademaster *Dragonic Blademaster "Kouen" Link Joker *Darkjet Deletor, Greiend (Deletors) *Alter Ego Messiah *Alter Ego Neo Messiah (Messiah) Megacolony *Intimidating Mutant, Darkface Murakumo *Stealth Rogue of Revelation, Yasuie *Stealth Rogue of the Trial, Yasuie Narukami *Dragonic Vanquisher *Dragonic Vanquisher "SPARKING" *Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant "Sigma" (Eradicators) Neo Nectar *Maiden of Profuse (Maiden of) *Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha *Ranunculus of Searing Heart, Ahsha *White Clover Musketeer, Mia Reeta (Musketeer) Nova Grappler *Extreme Leader, Raybird *Exxcessive Battler, Victor *Exxtreme Battler, Victor Nubatama *Demon Stealth Dragon, Shiranui "Oboro" *Stealth Dragon, Shiranui Oracle Think Tank *Battle Sister, Florentine *Battle Sister, Madeleine (Battle Sister) *Spiritual Sword of Rough Deity, Susanoo *Supreme Heavenly Battle Deity, Susanoo Pale Moon *Masked Magician, Harri *Masked Phantom, Harri *Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier (Silver Thorn) Royal Paladin *Blaster Blade Exceed (Saver) *Blue Sky Knight, Altmile *Knight of Heavenly Decree, Altmile *Knight of Sincerity *Sanctuary Guard Arc (Sanctuary Guard) Shadow Paladin *Blaster Dark "Diablo" (Dark Dragon, Phantom Blaster "Diablo") *Dragheart, Luard *Overbearing Knight, Gilvaese *Supremacy Dragon, Claret Sword Dragon *Supremacy Dragon, Claret Sword Dragon Revolt *Whirlwind of Darkness, Vortimer "Diablo" (Diablo/Dark Dragon, Spectral Blaster "Diablo") Spike Brothers *Dudley Jessica (Dudleys) *Dudley Turborappler *Exceptional Expertise, Rising Nova Tachikaze *Emperor Dragon, Gaia Emperor *Frenzy Emperor Dragon, Gaia Desperado Touken Ranbu *Kogitsunemaru Toku *Shokudaikiri Mitsutada -Hanamaru- *Shokudaikiri Mitsutada Toku *Tsurumaru Kuninaga *Uguisumaru Toku Trivia *In the Card Gamer vol.19 magazine, the cards with "Stride Bonus" were called "Striders" (ストライダー Sutoraidā). **This name would be later adopted by Chrono for his new team in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT. *In Cardfight!! Vanguard G, "Stride Bonus" is referred to as "Stride Skill" (ストライドスキル Sutoraido Sukiru). *Some non-grade 3 cards, like Spade Jack of Nightmareland, have the same triggered effect, however they are not officially classified as "Stride Bonus". Category:Card mechanics Category:Skills Category:Stride Bonus